


Deal with me

by Hotgitay



Category: Rosewood (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-12 03:38:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20557601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: After beaumont and annalise break the news of their new relationship Ira has a fatherl;y talk with beaumont and is protective over Annalise





	Deal with me

"Since you're now dating Annalise I feel like we should have a little talk man to man"Ira said

"Go ahead say what you have to say"Beaumont said to him

"She's like another daughter to me and if things between me and her mother work out in the long run we get married she's gonna be my kid pretty much"Ira said to him

"You want me to treat her right"Beaumont grinned

"Be good to her be a gentleman'Ira stated

"I would never ever mistreat Annalise in any way shape or form"Beaumont says straight out

"She's a good girl be careful with her"Ira tells him

"I will cap"Beaumont said to him

"You hurt her in any way you will deal with me and you won't like me when i'm angry"Ira says coldly

"Ay Papi stop scaring him"Daisie creeped up on her lover kissing him on his neck

"Always know how to drive me crazy"Ira smirked

"He's not hurting me"Beaumont reassured Daisie

"I brought you some water"Annalise gave Beaumont a bottle of water before she kissed her before on his lips

"Very thoughtful of you to do that for me"Beaumont said to her gratefully 

"Well I wanted you to be happy"Annalise teased him


End file.
